It has been common in the experience of people handling bills of various denominations from a billfold that there is a very real chance for error in the process of pulling out a bill in a hurry, thinking it is a one denomination, when actually it is another. In a rush of modern life this happens frequently, particularly to those people who do business itself from their billfold, and in which case they may make many dozens of transactions even in a very short space of time.
The concept of a billfold file has many problems. When the sheets of material of the file are of adequate strength to be seeming to some laymen to be reasonably durable and useable, then they are excessively stiff for the necessary bending needed. Such bending is particularly difficult with thicker file panels or sheets when one considers the gradually increasing radius of bend that is necessary when the bill areas are filled to a substantial total thickness of file and contents.
When the billfold is full, the bending of such a file requires substantial freedom of movement of the parts of the file with respect to the other parts of the file and also with respect to the billfold itself in order to permitting bending as the billfold is folded.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a way of securing the parts of the file together so that they do not easily fall out of a billfold and so that they maintain order and yet at the same time permit the necessary bending of the various parts with respect to each other and with respect to the billfold itself during folding and unfolding.
A particular object is to make possible the use of material for the sheets or panels of the file which is of substantial thickness as made possible by the concept of making these panels of lesser thickness along scoring lines in the areas where bending will occur.
Another object is to make the file of oblong, rectangular shape so as to fit in a billfold and also to make indexing tabs on a file of a size for fitting within the outlines of the billfold so as to prevent damage and provide long life for the billfold file system.
A further object is to provide the options for the customer of a billfold file which can be completely removed from the billfold if the customer chooses, or else a billfold file of the type which is stitched into the billfold or otherwise secured to the billfold for permanent attachment thereto.
A particular object is to provide the indexing tabs with indicia indicating the size and denomination of the bills in the bill area to which each applies.